


And the Snow is Most Delightful.

by cypsiman2



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/M, Fluffiness, Juri likes making Miki blush, Miki blushes a lot, she does it on purpose, snow people - Freeform, winter theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypsiman2/pseuds/cypsiman2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift fic for my awesome friend Sara!  It has snowed for the first time ever at Ohtori, and Miki thought he was prepared for even this odd turn of events, but Juri shows him that he has a lot to learn, especially when it comes to making snow people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Snow is Most Delightful.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaraJaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/gifts).



Miki Kaoru was all bundled up with mittens and a coat and galoshes and a thick wool coat that went to his knees and a hat that covered his ears. “Wow, it really is snowing.” Miki said as he walked around in all that white powder. The crunch of his feet on the snow rang loud in his ears, he'd never in his life heard that noise before, though he'd read about it before, as he had with so many things in his life. “I wonder what I should do first?” Classes were canceled, there wouldn't be any meetings for the fencing team or the student council, so Miki found himself without his day planned out for him.

“Well, look at you.” Miki turned his head and saw Juri Arisugawa approaching him. “You were certainly prepared for today.” She smiled at him, she had on a long coat and boots and gloves, and held an umbrella in her hands.

“Thank you Miss Juri.” He smiled back at her. “I know this is the first time its ever snowed at Ohtori, but, well, stranger events than this have already taken place.”

“This is true Miki.” Juri nodded. “Say, you know what we should do while we have the chance?” Juri stepped closer to Miki, almost close enough for them to feel each other's breath.

“What, Miss Juri?” Miki's face turned red for reasons that had nothing to do with the cold.

“Why, we should make snow people of course.” She pulled her face back from his and chuckled. “Come on, this looks like a good spot to me.” She went over to a notably large deposit of snow at the base of the hill and gathered up some snow already.

“Yes Miss Juri.” Miki said once his heart had settled down and his face was back to its usual coloration. Miki joined her. “Have you ever made a snowman before?” Her movements were sure and confident.

“Yes; my family has a cabin in the mountains and we spent the winter there once; my sister and I spent days doing nothing but making snow people.”

“Ah.” Miki said. “I would have thought that you'd entered a snow person competition and won first place on your very first try.” Miki laughed and followed along with Juri's technique.

“No, there wasn't a competition or anything like that...though there was a friend of the family who came by who was the judge for those sorts of competitions, and he said that if we entered, we'd be sure to win.”

“I see.” Miki blushed; he'd so hoped his little joke would embarrass Juri a little, but as usual only his face turned red.

The two worked in silence after that until their snow people were complete. Juri's was perfectly shaped, and Miki had imitated as best he could; the only difference between them was that his was smaller. “Hmm.” Juri had her hand on her chin. “Ah, yes, there's one more step before they're ready.” Miki looked at them and tilted his head.

“What do you...Miss Juri?” She was right in front of his snow person, and then she kissed it! Then she drew a great big smile on its face!

“Now its your turn Miki, to finish my snow person.” She gestured at hers. Miki stepped forward. His face was so hot, would it start melting Miss Juri's snow person? No, that was absurd, not even his face could get that red hot from embarrassment, from being teased, from the prospect of kissing Miss Juri by proxy the way she'd just kissed him by proxy! “Very good Miki!” She clapped as he did it, and then she drew a great big smile on her snow person. “You're very good for your first time Miki; we should keep practicing.”

Miki gulped, his face stayed red. It stayed red all throughout the day as he and Juri worked on their snow people together and kissed each others to make them smile.


End file.
